Her
by individuall88
Summary: You haven't seen her in a year- one long hellish year... Clois fluff. Rated for a reason.


**A/N:**OK. So I tried something a little bit different- stylistically (for me) with this story. I'm going to just go ahead and predict it's either going to be a hit or miss, but I wanted to try something a bit challenging. So, I hope you like it.

**Rating: **M for sexual situations- though nothing too graphic in my opinion

**Spoiler Warning: Pandora, Idol, and Doomsday**

**Her**

You're tired. No, you're exhausted- emotionally and physically. You splash water on your face partly to wake yourself up and partly to try and clean your wounds. The stinging sensation is still something you're trying to get used to. But your mind isn't on your cuts and bruises- she's what occupies your thoughts. She's always what occupies your thoughts.

The door creeps open and you look up, even though you know who it is. She's coming through the threshold. You can't breathe for a minute. She's real. She's not a dream or a hallucination- she's there standing in doorway looking at you, thousands of questions behind her hazel orbs. God how you've missed those eyes!

You're heart swells almost painfully in your chest- you want to run to her and grab her and kiss her and touch her and tell her that she's everything- you pick up a towel to dry your face and hands, so you won't. She's already been through so much-

"Are you OK?" You regret the words as soon as they leave your lips. You knew it was an idiotic question, but you're not sure what else to say. The words just rolled off your tongue out of habit. And you needed to hear her voice, her sweet distinct voice.

She gives you a look, "define OK," her voice is a bit unsure and shaky- but it's hers- and it's real and you savor each syllable that's shaped from those perfect lips. "So far today, I've traveled through time, fought off flying aliens, and-" she takes a deep labored breath, "almost got my head chopped off."

She shuts the door behind her and slowly advances toward you. Your eyes follow her every move- drinking in her appearance like she might disappear at any moment- again.

"But despite all those things," she continues, "one thing I can't believe," she leans casually against the wall, "I can't believe you and Chloe aren't friends anymore."

You're not sure whether you want to laugh or cry. You fidget with the piece of material in your hands briefly, before you answer, "It's not her fault." It was the truth, however, you can't explain why, suddenly, bile is threatening to rise in your throat and the strange knot in your stomach tightens uncomfortably- "I turned my back on her." As if demonstrating, you turn away, so she won't see the emotion in you eyes. But you have to tell her.

"Lois, after you disappeared, I-I couldn't-" you take a split second to recollect yourself, the next part comes out rushed and quiet- "I couldn't be around Oliver or Chloe, it reminded me of you and that hurt too much." She doesn't say anything and you don't turn around to gauge her reaction, yet. Truthfully, you're a little terrified. Was she disgusted? Angry? Disappointed? Did she feel guilty? Was she sorry for you? Was she happy?

You take a deep breath and keep talking- explaining everything to her- you can't stop now- she has to know. "So," you finally find your nerve and turn to face her. You don't care if she sees the pain and regret in your eyes- you hope she sees the love and the yearning. "I left." You admit, taking a few steps toward her, adding more conviction to your voice. "And trained myself to fight Zod."

"Clark," she pushes herself off the wall and walks toward you. Her face is a myriad of conflicting emotions. "What did you mean about having a history with him?" As usual, her curiosity trumps everything else.

Your pulse picks up a little bit. Will she hate you as much as you hate yourself? You couldn't stand it if she hated you. So, even though you feel like a coward you take the easy way out. Swallowing nervously you reply, obtusely "let's just say I made some mistakes."

But she sees right through you. She sees the suffering and the guilt. Her eyes harden and flicker, "stop beating yourself up!" She shakes her head at you, and moves closer. She smells just like you remember- like cinnamon. After a split second her expression softens, "you are not alone in this." She takes an almost sobbing breath before she continues, "The truth is- we could all die tomorrow." The gravity of her words doesn't faze you like they should.

You know she's frightened, but your expression remains stoic-almost distant. "Lois, I died when you left." You couldn't squelch emotion in your voice even if you'd wanted to- now she knew. You hadn't realized how much you needed her- before, how much you still needed her. You'd taken her for granted you'd been selfish and reckless. You'd thought you were going to be the one that disappeared, not her. You pushed her away to make it easier for her. You'd acted like a fool.

You were the one left behind, not her. You were the one who had to live everyday without seeing her smile, hearing her laugh- her voice. You were the one who had to go on without her, one year- one long hellish year, without her. But fate was giving you a second chance and you weren't going to waste it. This was your chance to make it up to her. This was your chance to confess everything to her. This was your chance to show her how much she meant- how important she was to you.

She's standing right in front of you and you are slowly, but surely losing control. She was so close. And she was more gorgeous than any fantasy you'd had over the months-your imagination hadn't done her justice at all!

The need to reach out for her was growing more powerful by the second- You had to make sure she was tangible- you'd dreamt about touching her for so long- then, suddenly just when your about to give in, _she_ _reaches for you_- Her warm palm is pressed against your skin- an unfamiliar heat ignites in your veins and something almost primal stirs in your abdomen. She's real and she's _touching you_.

"I'm here now," she whispers, reassuringly, gazing at you meaningfully. It's as if she can read your mind. You wonder, fleetingly, how three little words can have such an impact on you- your heart is racing and your mesmerized by the look in her eyes and the way her lips are slightly parted- and her hand is still on your chest and suddenly nothing matters, but that moment. She was there now- she was with you and nothing else mattered- not Zod- not your mistakes- not what could happen tomorrow- nothing, but _her_.

You're unable to hold back anymore- you need her so much you're almost possessed by it. Without hesitation you claim her lips with your mouth. Hard. You're expecting her to be surprised- maybe even pull away, but she doesn't- she's kissing you back just as urgently. There's no time to waste- you need to feel her skin against yours- just her hands are no longer enough- you need her- all of her- like you need your next breath. Your fingers are frantically unfastening her shirt- after a moment you screw it and just rip it open, damn the buttons!

You tug the offending garment over her shoulders almost violently- the time for patience is long past. She undoes your pants- you squeeze her tightly against you and her hot little hands are roaming your skin and swiftly you swing her around and tumble her to your bed.

Everything is a blur- the remainder of her clothes and yours are somehow cast aside, thrown to some dark abyss corner of the room. You're no longer in control of yourself and neither is she. Your limbs are so entangled it's hard to tell where she begins and you end- this is heaven. She's straining against you- writhing and trembling and your hands have a mind of their own as they traipse over her body- stroking, caressing, fondling- she feels so good- so right.

She gasps when your teeth graze the sensitive flesh below her ear- then her neck- her collar bone- your mouth making a hot path down her body. It was like she was made for you. Her mewls and moans of pleasure are the sweetest music you've ever heard and her nails clawing along your back is driving you crazy.

This is where you want to be- always- with her- inside of her. You'll never get enough- even if you had a lifetime together- you would never be completely satisfied, you would always want her- just her- more of her. Always.

Her eyes are dark with lust and passion and your sure yours are too. And her breathing is heavy and hot on your ear. There's so much heat and friction you can't remember your own name- in fact you can't think at all. You're mind has gone blissfully blank-clouded in a euphoric haze- all you can do is feel- feel how whole she makes you- how alive you are- your pulse pounding in your head- adrenaline pumping through your veins- every time you inhale you breathe in her sweetness-

You greedily pull at her hips- you need her closer- you're consumed by her- the piquant scent of her skin and the salty taste of her lips- how solid and pliant she feels beneath you- on top of you- how she moves with you in perfect synchronized rhythm-

You're not sure how many times you hear her cry out, her body shuddering and jolting deliciously against yours- how many times your name leaves her bruised flush mouth- how many times you tell her you love her. Hell, you don't even remember falling asleep until the next morning when she shifts beside you, her hand lightly gliding over your chest and down your arm.

You immediately feel cold when she rises from the bed- and it's not because she takes the sheet covering your bodies with her. You get up too- not wanting to waste a second of your remaining time away from her. She looks almost angelic staring out at the morning sun- her hair tousled and sexy.

You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist and she instantly leans back and melts into you. "I wish we had more time." You can't stop yourself from confessing. In response she brings her hand up to your cheek and you lean into her touch, as she slowly twirls to face you, her arms snaking around your neck. Your gaze is locked on hers and neither one of you speaks- the conversation you're having with your eyes says it all. Then you kiss her. You kiss her like it's the last time- because it probably is.

**END**

********

**A/N:** OK. Please let me know what you think, hit or miss? *holds breath*

(If this goes over well I may write a companion piece from Lois's POV..But that depends....)


End file.
